Due to health and environmental concerns, there is an increased effort to reduce the emissions from carbon based energy sources. One industry in which the reduction of emissions from carbon based energy sources is sought is the marine industry. In the marine industry, one main type of carbon based energy source is the diesel-electric generator used to supply power to large commercial vessels, such as cargo and cruise ships, for house loads (e.g., laundry and kitchen facilities, lighting, cabin amenities, HVAC, communication systems, etc.) This is especially true when the commercial vessel is docked in port.
Therefore, there is a need in the marine industry to provide a cleaner power alternative to the commercial vessel for powering these house loads when docked in port.